


Haunting of Halloween

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Charlie Chan references, Family Fluff, Festivals, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21361060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The detectives gets a case before Halloween that sends chills up their spine. They rush to solve it before the upcoming holiday is ruined.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part. There is a huge timeskip between Frozen Sabotage and this one. This is mainly because I got sidetracked with another fandom. I really wanted to keep up with the scheduled fics for Oct-Dec. I'm saving the planned fics for next year.   
Anyway, this case is about Charlie Chan movies and a would be thief. I borrowed the villains from another fandom, mainly because coming up with ocs is getting a tad difficult at the moment. Enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town gets ready for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for my next fic. Ch 1-3 will be posted later.

** _Springbrooks Community Center, Brooklyn;_ **

Noshiko was overlooking the decorating efforts. Orange and black decor went up as Springbrooks residents decorated for Halloween. Streamers hung from the ceiling, balloons were placed around the center. There were the usual orange and black balloons in addition to helium balloons showcasing ghosts, witches, and cats. 

Cartoon witches, ghosts, pumpkins, and black cat decals were placed on the windows and walls. Fake spider webs with plastic spiders were placed in corners here and there. Jack o lantern pumpkins could be found scattered all over the center.

Posters showcasing; The Nightmare before Christmas, Halloweentown 1-2, Casper the film, Casper: A Spirited Beginning, and Casper Meets Wendy films were put up.

The decorations were colorful.

"This is awesome!" they cheered.

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve cuddled up on the sofa as they discussed Halloween.

"What are the kids going to dress up as for Halloween?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Lottie and Wanda wants to be Elsa and Anna respectively, Aurora isn't sure yet. Drew wants to be Stitch, Pietro wants to be Baymax from Big Hero 6. Zack wants to be Aquaman." Steve responded.

"What does Aurora like?" Bucky asked.

"Paw Patrol, Disney princesses, and animated Disney tv shows; mainly Ducktales, Muppet Babies, and Sofia the First." Steve replied.

"Find out her favorite characters and then offer them up as ideas for her costume. Then go from there." Bucky suggested. Steve brightened.

"Thank you so much!" he beamed as he kissed Bucky's cheek.

* * *

** _a vague location;_ **

A mystery person was up to no good. They plotted.

"I'm going to make them pay." they vowed.

"They will suffer after I do this task first." they declared as they smirked and stood up.


	2. Looking for Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man comes to the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next, then I'm switching to Memories of the Past.

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were enjoying a normal day when they got a new client. A young man with dark hair and blue eyes walked in.

"How can we help you sir?" they asked.

"My name is Frerin Anderson. Someone is trying to rob my museum and I need your help finding out who it is." came the reply.

"Come in and take a seat, please." Derek requested. So Frerin took a seat and started speaking...

* * *

** _Anderson residence;_ **

The team consisting of Derek, Stiles, Ryan, Blake, Isaac, Hayden, and Noelle went to Frerin's house. The house was a four story victorian mansion.

"My siblings and their families live here with me." Frerin explained. They were let inside the house. On the first floor, next door to the library was a huge room. The room held shelves and display cases. There was a state of art electronic system complete with a tv and dvd player. There was a movie projector also.

Videos and dvd cases of Charlie Chan movies filled the bookshelves and display cases. There were old cartoon videos. Newspaper strips displaying comics were in special display cases. Black and white pictures were on posters covering the walls. There was even artwork for the movies.

"Wow!" they marveled.

* * *

The couples went on a group date to a soccer game. They sat down with snacks. They cheered for their favorite teams and players. When the home team won, they stood up and cheered.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale and Townsend families plus Chris, the Lahey brothers, Danielle, and Stiles gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of taco rice casserole and corn bread. They laughed and talked over their delicious filling meal. It was a nice break from the day.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed under the covers as they talked about their days.

"The decorations are up." Steve was saying.

"Has Aurora decided on her costume yet?" Bucky wanted to know.

"We're down to Skye from Paw Patrol, Sofia the First, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, and Rapunzel from Tangled." Steve replied.

"Okay, please let me know when she decides." Bucky requested.

"That I can do." Steve smiled as he kissed his husband.


	3. Hard at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be next.

** _A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

The staff was hard at work baking Halloween treats. After getting the ready made dough out of the fridge, they picked up the cookie cutters and got to work. They created shapes of pumpkins, cats, witches, bats, and ghosts. There were the usual chocolate and vanilla cupcakes that were frosted with orange and black buttercream frosting with matching sprinkles. 

There were the special treats for the months; spider snacks made from pretzels with bananas and raisins. Chocolate witch hats made with waffle cones dipped in chocolate and covered with star sprinkles, meringue ghost cakes, candied apples, and kettle corn aka popcorn with sugar or caramel on top.

The special drink was apple cider with pumpkin latte or espresso. In addition to the usual cupcakes, there were pumpkin and black velvet. Pumpkin came with cinnamon cream cheese frosting, while black velvet came with buttercream cheese frosting. There were orange and black sprinkles on top. After they finished, Bronwen came by to sample them.

"Wonderful job as usual! Put them in the display case." she instructed.

* * *

** _Anderson residence;_ **

The detectives returned to Frerin's house to resume their investigation. After looking around the room for clues, they made notes.

"We need to ask Frerin some questions." they sighed.

"Is he home?" Hayden asked.

"If he isn't, he said we can ask his siblings some questions too." came the reply. So they left the room to hunt down Thorin and Dis...

* * *

A hour or so later, Derek and Stiles went out to a cafe for lunch. They ordered soup and sandwiches. They smiled and flirted over their meal. When they finished their lunch, they left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

That evening, Trip, Skye, Robin, and Aaron got together for a family dinner. Dinner was spaghetti with tomato sauce, meatballs, garlic bread, and salad. The small family laughed as they talked over their dinner about their respective days.

"School is fun. We talked about Halloween!" Robin cheered. When dinner had finished, the parents got up to clear the table.

"Time for a bath." Trip said to the kids.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers as they discussed their respective days. They relaxed into the bed. They needed the comfort.  



	4. Copies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives try to piece together the burglary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Memories of the Past will be updated next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They went through the clues they had gathered.

"Who could have had keys to the museum?" they pondered.

"Maybe they made copies?" Blake offered.

"It's possible." came the reply. They sat back to ponder it over some more.

* * *

** _a vague location;_ **

A group of mystery persons were making their progress report to their boss. Their names were Alfred Spitwhistle, Borin, Frar, Ibun, and Sharkey. Their boss Gorthaur listened to their reports carefully.

"I want those movies and collectibles." Gorthaur stated. It wasn't a request.

"On it." Sharkey responded. Then they were dismissed.

* * *

** _Panera Bread;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros went out for a lunch date. They got soup and paninis. They smiled and flirted over their meal. When they finished, they shared a M&M cookie.

* * *

** _eating area, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family sat down to dinner. Dinner was sloppy joes with cauliflower with melted cheese on top. They dug in and enjoyed their dinner as they talked about their respective days. When they were finished, they got up to clean.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

The kids were in bed, so Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They stripped and kissed passionately. When they were naked, Bucky got the lube and covered his fingers. He prepped Steve carefully, stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	5. Festivities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The locals set up for the festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-9 will be posted next.

The detectives put together the suspect list. Stiles read down the list of names.

"We have Borin Stone, Frar Anders, Ibun Olsen, Gorthaur Angband, Alfred Spitwhistle, and Sharkey Wormtongue." he read. They raised their eyebrows.

"Odd names." Noelle commented. Ryan frowned,

"I know that name Gorthaur. My bosses Fingon and Maedhros have mentioned him before. I think something really bad happened between them. Because Fingon cursed him out once." she mentioned.

"Ask your bosses what they know please. Every piece of information is vital." Derek instructed.

"I can do that." Ryan nodded. Then the discussion resumed.

* * *

** _Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Noshiko, Steve, and the other SB residents were setting up for the upcoming Halloween festival. Tables and chairs were brought out of storage and set up in the cafeteria and several classrooms. Classrooms A-E were cleared out, with the furniture being placed in storage. Classrooms F-I were rearranged as they started putting together the haunted house.

Bowls were filled with candy such as rock candy, gobstoppers, kit-kats, gummy candy, jolly ranch hard candy, skittles, starburst candy, M&Ms, twizzlers, and hershey's kisses. There were sweet & sour, chocolate, caramel, and licorice.

The book display stand was borrowed from the daycare wing and set up in classroom D. Several adults and teenagers alike brought in long tables and set them up in classroom D.

"Put them in the refrigerator for now." Noshiko was saying to a group of teens.

"Thank you!" they chorused as they carried their bags to the kitchen.

* * *

** _Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for lunch. They ordered sandwiches and soups. They smiled and flirted over their meal. When they had finished eating, they cleaned up and left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

Gorthaur called a meeting. Everyone arrived and gathered around him. They were on edge with anticipation.

"Any news?" Gorthaur asked.

"Anderson called in some detectives." Borin reported.

"They're just kids and not much of a threat." Ibun glared. Gorthaur gritted his teeth with fury.

"Leave." he commanded. They filed out and the mastermind threw his glass at the wall. Wine splashed as the glass shattered into pieces.

"Damn it!" he growled. He just hoped that those detectives wasn't the same one that had captured his former boss! He forced himself to calm down. This matter would require some readjusting of his plans...

* * *

** _den of Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed the case.

"Have you checked in the suspects yet?" Stiles was saying.

"Not yet. What about Ryan?" came the reply.

"Ryan will be talking with Fingon and Maedhros in the morning." Stiles replied.

"That's good." Derek nodded. They kissed again and resumed cuddling. They needed this.


	6. The Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve spend time with their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-9 will be posted next.

The detectives resumed their investigation. They looked at the information they had managed to gather.

"We've had no luck. We simply cannot find anything on certain suspects." they were saying.

"Which names are giving you trouble?" Derek asked.

"Gorthaur and Sharkey." came the reply.

"Exactly what is the problem?" Derek wanted to know. They started to explain.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

Gorthaur fumed to himself. Blast it! His worst fears had been proved rights. They were the same detectives, sans different branch. Getting them to quit wouldn't be easy. 

"I might have to resort to drastic measures." he sighed.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Brett and Liam went out to a hotdog place for their date. They ordered hotdogs and pizza pockets with fries. They laughed and caught up with each other. When they had finished eating, they left the restaurant holding hands.

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They put together a puzzle. They started with the border, after the outline was done, they started to fill in the middle. They had to check the cover several times to make sure that they were on the right track.

The adults and Zack helped the younger ones figure out which piece went where. It was nearly dinner when they were finished.

"Done!" they beamed.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They locked the door and stripped. When they were nude, they got on the bed with the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He set a slow pace. A long time later, he took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around him. He stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before spilling his own seed deep inside his husband. As they recovered from their highs, they shared a sweet kiss.


	7. Sit This Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk with Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6, Ch 7-9 will be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives regrouped to discuss their progress.

"They all have motive and opportunity." they were saying.

"You was right, Gorthaur and Sharkey have to be fake names! We simply cannot find anything on 'Gorthaur Angband' and 'Sharkey Wormtongue'!" Hayden shouted.

"Told you so." Blake replied.

"It is. Maedhros and Fingon said that Gorthaur is a preferred nickname from their army days. See, Maedhros and Gorthaur were in the army together, they were in the same unit to be exact. They know Camden and his friend Jesse." Ryan replied.

"What?! Cam never mentioned that." Isaac was shocked.

"He probably doesn't want to talk about it, due to Gorthaur deserting them in the battlefield. Cuz of his desertion, their unit were either killed or taken prisoner." Ryan explained. Isaac gritted his teeth in anger.

"That scumbag!" he shouted.

"Gorthaur then turned traitor and ran with Melkor for awhile." Ryan finished.

"What?!" Erica shouted into horror.

"Wait, how did the police miss him?" Boyd wanted to know. Ryan shrugged before replying;

"No idea, but 'he's Melkor's top ass kisser, and very slippery when he wants to be.' That's what Fingon said!" the teen defended her logic. The adults traded a look before turning back to Ryan.

"Perhaps you need to sit this one out." Stiles sighed.

"Yes, please do! Your near brush with death was more than enough!" Erica exclaimed. Ryan scowled before relenting.

"Fine, but I want in on the next case." she declared.

"It's a deal." Derek promised.

* * *

** _Rainbow Bookshop;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros were setting up for Halloween. They got Halloween themed books they had in stock out and put them on display. They decided to stick all spinechillers on the shelves, not wanting their pint size clients to be terrified.

The romance section had stories about supernatural creatures, paranormal abilities, and spirits on display. Spinechillers were given places of honor in either both the adults or kids section.

"We need to be careful, not everyone appreciates scary stories." Fingon cautioned.

"Yes, your brother Turgon for one. Lottie Rogers-Barnes and Ryan for another." Maedhros had to agree. With that in mind, they opted for Halloween themed non fiction books being put on display next to Harry Potter books. If any visitors wanted to read horror tales, they would provide the directions. Then they moved on to the menu.

"What kind of pastries do you have in mind?" Fingon asked.

"There's some Irish and british recipes." Maedhros began...

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve went out to a diner for lunch. They had soup and sandwiches. They discussed their respective mornings over their delicious meal. When they finished eating, they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu.

* * *

** _Summerfield residence;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros invited their extended family for dinner. Their parents and siblings came with their families. The kids ran around while their parents sat around talking.

"How is Tyelpe?" Maedhros asked.

"Better. Dr. Briggs and Dr. Rogers-Barnes gave him the all clear last month." Raina smiled.

"Oh, thank goodness." Nerdanel was relieved. They continued to talk and catch up with each other.

* * *

That evening, the couples went out to Olive Garden for dinner. They ordered soup and appetizers to begin with. Then they moved on to the main course and had pasta, fish, and meat dishes. They had either wine or water or soda to drink. Dessert was either black tie mousse cake, Sicilian cheesecake, and lemon cream cake. They laughed as they talked over their meal. It was the perfect date.


	8. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fingon and Maedhros discuss final preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-12 will be posted next.  
Yes, I threw an unexpected twist in there, the muse gave me the plot bunny while I was trying to think of surnames for the characters. It's not my fault that Tolkien never gave his characters last names.

** _A Taste of Home bakery;_ **

A Taste of Home held their annual Halloween sale. The bakery was decked out in black and orange decor from streamers and hanging spider webs with plastic spiders to the scarecrow seated on a hay bale next to the front entrance.

Tables were filled with platters and bowls of Halloween treats. A bin was filled with head boppers and cat ears headbands, socks, witches hats, plastic bat bead necklaces, plastic ghost rings, and fake plastic vampire teeth. The sale was a hit.

* * *

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives met to discuss their findings. The mood was somber.

"Here's what we found out about Gorthaur. Birth name Mairon Argent. His grandfather was Alexander Argent, younger brother of Gerald Argent. Mairon was being transferred to his court martial when a car pileup resulted into his escape and going AWOL. He's been on the run ever since." Isaac read.

"Did you just say Argent?!" Erica shouted. Isaac nodded, causing them to groan.

"Poor Allison." Stiles sympathized. The newcomers looked at the adults strangely.

"It's a long story." Derek explained.

* * *

** _Rainbow bookshop;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had lunch in their office as they discussed the final preparations.

"I have the pastries ready. The cider is in the fridge." Maedhros was saying.

"We have barmbrack bread from Ireland, soul cakes from Portugal. Other treats are; Halloween biscuits from Italy, sweet bread rolls from Mexico, 'Holy bones' from Spain, candy apples, and bonfire toffee from the UK." Fingon listed.

"We have cupcakes and cookies I got from the A Taste of Home bakery." Maedhros smiled.

"We have apple bundt cake, pumpkin chip bread, and no bake chocolate pomegranate fudge." Fingon finished.

"Excellent!" Maedhros beamed.

"We're all set." Fingon nodded.

* * *

** _vague location;_ **

Gorthaur was going through his plans one last time. He paced the floor back and forth. Hopefully Sharkey came through. He wanted those films in his hands pronto! Those films would fetch him a hefty price. Long enough for him to shake those pesky FBI agents off! Gorthaur gnashed his teeth at the reminder.

"This better work!" he mumbled.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up under the covers. Bucky spooned Steve as they relaxed into the bed. Minutes later, they drifted off to the realm of dreams.


	9. Party Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip and Skye take their kids costume shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-12 will be posted next.

A few more days passed, the detectives now had proof that Mairon aka Gorthaur was the culprit. But they needed iron clad proof to take to the police.

"Let's get everyone together, maybe we can figure something out." Stiles suggested.

* * *

** _party store;_ **

Trip and SKye brought Robin and Aaron to the party store to buy Halloween costumes. It took them quite some time before the kids decided on their costumes. Robin was going as Tiana while Aaron was James from Thomas & Friends.

"They're ready." Skye smiled as Trip took pictures on his phone.

"You guys look cute." Skye said to the kids.

* * *

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives held a meeting. Nearly every employee were there. After sharing their findings, they sat down to try to formulate plans.

"We need to set a trap. It's the only way." Boyd said.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They kissed while they stripped down to their birthday suits. Then Bucky picked Steve up and dropped him on the bed before joining him with the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, stretching him out. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He set a steady pace as he slowed down and dragged it out.

A long time later, they were close to their climaxes, so Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his own seed deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve.

* * *

** _Charlie Chan museum, Anderson residence;_ **

A few hours later, the detectives had the house staked out. They had enlisted Frerin and his siblings' aid, the families were staying elsewhere for the night. As they waited, they heard footsteps heading towards them.

A few minutes later, someone walked into the room. A hand reached out and grabbed some movies off the shelves. They turned on their heel and headed towards the door. All of sudden, the lights switched on.

"Gotcha!" Stiles announced.


	10. Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives catch their criminal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-12 will be posted next.

The detectives had the exits covered. Gorthaur glared at them as he held the dvd cases into his hands.

"You tricked me!" he screamed furiously.

"Of course we did! We need proof for the police!" Stiles exclaimed.

"You have me. What now?!" Mairon seethed.

* * *

A tense silence filled the air as they eyed each other. Neither side were willing to relent.

"Why steal those tapes?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Money of course. I need to hide and the cash flux will tide me over." Mairon declared.

"Oh right. You're still AWOL, they aren't gonna let you go." Isaac declared. All of sudden, Sharkey entered the room and threw something. Smoke filled the room.

When the smoke cleared, Mairon and Sharkey were nowhere to be seen. The door leading to the hallway was wide open.

"Damn it! They escaped!" Derek cursed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mairon and Sharkey were on their way to the back door. They opened said door and ran out colliding with someone. Sharkey ended up sprawled on the ground. Within ten minutes, his hands and ankles were cuffed. He was then pulled to his feet by Gandalf and Radagast.

"He won't be getting away anytime soon." Radagast promised. Mairon froze in horror when he saw an all too familiar face.

"Long time no see, Sauron." Maedhros proclaimed.

* * *

** _outside Anderson residence;_ **

Derek and Stiles caught up to them just in time to see Fingon and Maedhros confront Mairon.

"Sauron?" they asked.

"That's his favorite alias. He used it while with Melkor." Fingon answered.

"He was Melkor's second in command." Maedhros added. They paled.

"Good thing that we made Ryan stay out of this." Stiles declared.

"That brat that ended up in the hospital? That wasn't supposed to happen. Celebrimbor was the intended target." Sauron stated. Derek and Stiles side eyed the mastermind. Sauron tried to make a break for it yet again. Sadly, he was tackled to the ground by the livid duo of Camden and Jesse.

"We have a score to settle with you." Camden declared.

"Bad luck that we never got our day in court. But now we can and will make sure to tell the higher ups what your traitorous act cost us." Jesse promised. Sauron could only wince and curse his bad fortune.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they relaxed.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Yes, Frerin is certainly happy with the outcome. Regardless what happens, Sauron is finally someone else's problem now." Derek replied. They nodded as they resumed cuddling. They needed this.


	11. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a gift for their hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. CH 11-12 will be posted next.

Parrish, Lance, and Bobbi escorted Gorthaur to the lobby. They met with Colonel James Rhodes and Riley Cordell. Gorthaur was handed over to the men. Gorthaur struggled furiously.

"You will pay for this!" he ranted.

"Thank you, we have been looking all over for him." Rhodey said.

"Do you have his gang?" Riley asked.

"They are in custody." Bobbi promised. They shook hands and bid farewell before going their separate ways.

* * *

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Frerin visited the detective agency. When the detectives stood up, he greeted them warmly.

"This is my reward to you guys. Thank you for your hard work." he said.

"We're happy to help." Derek said. Frerin handed over a package. When they opened it, they found five dvd cases. One was a box set while the others were regular dvds.

"42 Charlie Chan Classics." Skye read the boxed set title.

"Charlie Chan Carries On. Charlie Chan's Chance, Charlie Chan's Greatest Case, Charlie Chan's Courage." Ryan said.

"Aren't those supposedly lost?" Blake asked curiously.

"They are, luckily, Bilbo has connections and I was able to special order them." Frerin explained.

"Thank you so much!" Stiles beamed.

"No, thank you for saving my museum." Frerin replied. They shook hands and Frerin took his leave.

* * *

** _Panera Bread;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out for their lunch date. They ordered soup. Bucky opted for a steak and cheddar panini while Steve got mac n' cheese. They got coffee or coke to drink. They smiled and flirted over their delicious lunch. When they had finished, they left the cafe holding hands.

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve bonded with their kids. They played Go Fish. They took turns calling each other out and requesting key cards. The game ended with Pietro winning yet again.

"I think we need to play a different game." Steve stated.

* * *

** _the den, Summerfield residence;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa in the den.

"We're all set for the Halloween festival." Maedhros was saying.

"Do you have a costume?" Fingon asked.

"Yes, I look horrible in orange." came the reply. Fingon chuckled slightly.

"Same." he responded. They cuddled closer.


	12. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town coordinate for Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11, ch 12 will be posted next.

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives were getting ready for the festival. They left for the party store to pick up their costumes. The agency would be one of the stops for trick & treating.

"Okay, who will be passing out candy? Remember, we are all taking turns in shifts." Derek announced. Hands went up.

"I don't have anyone to bring, so sign me up." Hayden replied.

"I have the afternoon free, book me for two hours." Helen called. Several others volunteered, so Stiles started to write down the day schedule.

* * *

** _the den, Yukimura place;_ **

Ken and Noshiko face timed with Kira. They were so happy to see each other. They took turns filling the others in their respective lives.

"I need to study for finals and have projects to hand in." Kira was saying.

"We have the Halloween Festival coming up." Noshiko smiled. They talked for hours. When it was time to say goodbye, they waved goodbye and logged off.

* * *

** _Malia and Kira's room;_ **

Malia and Kira cuddled on their bed. They relaxed into the bed as they talked about their respective days and discussed plans for the holidays. They let all worries drift away. They needed this.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris, Stiles, and Danielle got together for a family dinner. Dinner was stew with biscuits. They smiled as they talked about their respective days. It was a great end to a busy day.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bed under the covers.

"Aurora finally picked out a costume." Steve was saying.

"That's great! What is she going to be?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty." Steve replied.

"I can't wait to see their costumes." Bucky smiled.

"Great, because you're going to the store with me." Steve declared. They shared a kiss.


	13. All Hallows Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids and teens show off their costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Then I'm switching over to Memories of the Past. The epi should be posted tmw.

The Halloween festival dawned on a sunny, yet chilly day. The volunteers were ready and manning their booths. The corn maze was outside in the parking lot, while the hay wagons were ready to go out front. The inflatables were in the gym and so on. Kids in costumes came with their guardians. Tweens and teenagers alike came by dressed up in costumes. Several adults were also dressed for the occasion. Everyone was ready for a day of fun.

"Let's go!" Ryan cheered.

* * *

** _Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Ryan and her friends were ready for a day of fun. They wore Halloween costumes from Harry Potter characters to Where's Waldo. Ryan was dressed up as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Her friends gave her strange looks.

"What? It's comfy and warm!" she huffed.

"I can't blame you." Trick commented. He was dressed up as Waldo complete in red and white stripes. Keegan had opted to go as Marty McFly and wore layers. Duke was dressed as Sven while Blake was Olaf.

"The kids are certainly going to love you." Alicia giggled. She was wearing a witch costume while Cheyenne was Carmen Sandiego.

The friends entered the center and looked at the signs carefully before continuing on. They visited the familiar attractions before getting glitter tattoos. Then they visited the newest addition; a book fair.

There were books for all ages from fiction to non fiction. Fiction books for young children consisted of picture books showing Disney tales, Paw Patrol, Clifford the red dog, and Berenstain Bears. Early chapter books were; Rainbow Magic, A-Z, Capital, and Calendar Mysteries, Magic Tree House, and Nate the Great.

Books for tweens were; Nancy Drew Diaries, Nancy Drew Girl Detective, Hardy Boys Undercover Brothers, Percy Jackson & the Olympians, and Kane Chronicles. There were also trilogies titled Princesses of Westfalin and Dragon Slippers.

Books for teens and young adults were; Nancy Drew Files, Hardy Boys Case Files, His Dark Materials, and the Time Quintet by Madeleine L'Engle. Other books were; The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings trilogy, The Silmarillion, and other Middle Earth tales. There were plenty of books from the mystery, fantasy, and romance genes.

The friends looked at the books carefully before making their choices. After they bought their books, they went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

* * *

** _Classrooms E-I, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The couples visited the haunted house. The haunted house was spread out over five rooms. Noshiko and Steve had decided to have the house be more children friendly. They didn't want to scare the residents too badly.

In one room the Universal Monsters showcased; Dracula sitting up in his coffin, while the next room had been turned into a lab. Frankenstein and his bride were in it, while Wolf Man and the Invisible Man roamed the rest of the room.

The third room showed Caspar the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch greeting visitors. The ghostly trio kept popping up and going boo! The next room showed three witches; Thelma, Zelma, and Velma dancing around a cauldron.

The last room had Benny the skeleton, Luke the Goblin and Chester; a blue skinned monster goofing off and hanging out with Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King and Sally. They enjoyed themselves and had fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rogers-Barnes brood and Trip and Skye brought Robin and Aaron trick and treating. The kids filled their bags and adults cooed over how adorable they were.

They went to the gym and had fun with the inflatable bounce house, obstacle course, and the slide. They played games and won prizes. They got glitter tattoos.

"What do you want for lunch?" Steve asked.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The kids were spending the night at the penthouse. So the parents were alone in their bedroom. They stripped down to their birthday suits and Bucky dropped Steve on the bed. Bucky got the lube and joined his husband.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. When Steve was deemed ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out.

A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and stroked him to orgasm. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit more before spilling his seed deep inside Steve. As they came down from their highs, they shared a sweet kiss.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families make plans for the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi I promised. The prologue for the next fic on the list; Theft of an Angel will be posted next. Then I'm switching over to MotP.

** _dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Rogers-Barnes families plus Chris and Danielle got together for brunch. The menu consisted of toasted bagels with cream cheese and smoked salmon. Sides were; tomato, cucumber, and red onion slices with capers. Other side dishes were; Belgian waffles with powdered sugar and strawberries, potato casserole, spinach quiche, and blueberry muffins. There were milk, orange juice, and coffee to drink. Dessert options were; cinnamon rolls, glazed fruit tarts, coffee cake, chocolate lava cakes, doughnuts, and chocolate chip cookies. The mood was merry as they mingled and talked. It was a wonderful start to the day.

* * *

** _Manhattan;_ **

The couples took a day off to spend time together. They went to Times Square to see the Snows Globes. Then they headed to the Met to see the current art collections on display there. They sent the morning wandering the gallery, before going to the cafeteria for lunch. After lunch, they finished their tour of the museum. They completed their day with dinner at an Italian restaurant.

"We need to do that again." Erica beamed.

* * *

** _detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

It was a normal day at the agency. The remaining detectives sat down for a meeting with Helen.

"We need to discuss the plans for the holidays. I know that we're closed during Thanksgiving. But what about December? I know it's winter break from college. Which ones of you will be going out of town? Which ones are staying." Helen wanted to know. Everyone started talking all at once.

"One person at a time, please." Skye requested. They traded looks, who should go first?

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed plans for Thanksgiving.

"We're hosting thanksgiving. I need help with the menu. Turkey or ham?" Steve was saying.

"Turkey with stuffing and gravy." Bucky requested.

"Great! Anything else?" Steve wanted to know as he grabbed a pen and paper.

"White rice?" Bucky offered.

"Excellent, what kind of jello? Strawberry or cherry?" Steve asked.

"Strawberry." Bucky nodded. They continued their discussion until they had a menu, then they resumed cuddling.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' bedroom, Hale penthouse;_ **

Stiles talked with Noah over Skype. They had Thanksgiving plans to discuss.

"I'm flying home for Thanksgiving. Derek and Ryan are coming with me." he announced.

"Great! Melissa is bringing the turkey. Tara is bringing her family and a dessert. Valerie is bringing a side dish." Noah replied. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodnight. They waved goodbye and logged off.

The detectives had saved Halloween. Now they had the holidays to look forward to. Hopefully Thanksgiving would be peaceful this year.


End file.
